Obsession
by harrison-girl
Summary: Jim Hawkins, who can say that he's not something to be stared at? Kiera Smythson agrees with that. She watches him obsessively, entranced by him. All she wants is to be his friend, and maybe more....JHxOC
1. Banter

Here we meet Kiera, my OC. This all takes place few months before Jim finds the map.

I do not own Treasure Planet

Chapter One: Banter

Kiera Smythson rolled over in her bed. She could not sleep. She opened up the window in her tiny bedroom. The hot air escaped with a slight sucking noise. She leaned out to watch the Benbow Inn next to her little apartment home.

She tucked a lock of waist-length brown hair behind her ear, hoping it wouldn't get caught in one of her many piercings. She blinked in the cold air as her eyes watered slightly. She could hear her father's snoring in the next room.

For a moment she turned to look out the door. She whipped back around as a creak caught her attention. _He's home!_ she thought happily.

A light turned on in the Benbow. A tall, pony-tailed figure stood in the lower level for a few moments, then the light went off. A few moments later, a light in the topmost level turned on. The pony-tailed figure stood, banged something on the ground and groaned.

Kiera watched, almost eagerly, as Jim Hawkins threw his jacket to the floor, and eased out of his shirt. Even from the distance her apartment was from the inn, she could see the straight line running down his back, the golden kiss the lamp placed on his tanned skin, and the slight line of dark hair at his navel when he turned. When was it that a crush turned into obsession?

He was perfect. She loved how deliberately he did things, how there was a certain _tautness_ to how his skin stretched on his skeleton, how he always did the wrong thing in the right way. Leave it to the good girl to fall for the bad boy.

Jim left his room for a moment, probably to wash up, and she turned to the mirror above her dresser. A small girl, lean though curvy, with a heart-shaped, olive-toned face, bright, light blue eyes, a full, sensual mouth, and plain, straight brown hair stared back. She touched her face. It was a pretty face; pert nose, slight indents from long nights under her eyes, a strong jaw line, and thick dark lashes surrounding her eyes, giving her an innocent expression.

No matter how pretty her face, Jim still didn't notice her.

She brushed her long, thin fingers over her ears. They stuck out slightly, were round and shaped well to her head. Over the years, she had pierced them all the way around their helixes with golden hoops, ruby drops, and a pearl or two, though at the moment, they were missing about three earrings. She had taken after Jim in that manner, though he had many less piercings.

No matter how many piercings she got, Jim still didn't notice her.

She played absently with her hair. Jim had long hair, some tied back in a rat-tail. She grew her hair out to her waist, nearly her hips now, just to mimic him.

No matter how long her hair was, Jim still didn't notice her.

Another creak caught her attention. She raced back to window as Jim paced his room, unzipping his pants. She always covered her eyes at that part. Kiera would like to watch him take off his pants, but she would feel so guilty about it later.

Moment later, she uncovered her eyes and watched him as he stretched in his green and white striped pajamas pants, yawning, pulling that little flap of skin near his hip tight, creating a line that would go down to his thigh. She imagined tucking her finger into that little groove. Unconsciously, she made a rather loud noise of sensual delight.

Jim snapped his head to her window in surprise. She ducked, remembering she wore only her red half-shirt and shorts. She didn't want him to see her like that! Hiding under the sill, long fingers still groping the wood, she waited, daring not to breathe.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Hey, spitfire!" Her father always called her that. Could he possibly care enough to know what her father's pet name for her?

She peered over the sill, sure that her eyes were acting as for him to find where she was.

"Hey, spitfire! You lookin' at me?!" he shouted out the window. He could see her; he was looking straight at her.

Kiera stood up and took a deep breath. Yeah, she was nervous, but this moment could make it or break it for her. She could attract him, or she could make it known that she was a nervous, fluttery, easily upset person to him.

"Yeah! So what's it to ya?!" she shouted back, standing up straight and putting her hands on her hips, hoping to emphasize her flat stomach and the bar that ran through her belly button that no one (Except her, of course) knew about.

"I'm not too fond of stalkers, even if they are cute!" he snarled back.

"So much to say for yourself, dumbass!"

"Oh, you want some of this, don't you, spitfire!?" he said, running a few fingers over his lean stomach and thrusting his hips out. He made a lewd motion.

"The name is Kiera, thanks!" she snapped back. She did want him. She wanted him badly.

He said something so lewd in reply that Kiera didn't really want to think about it. She slammed the window shut and whisked away to her bed, where she grabbed one of her pillows and hugged it fiercely, pretending, wishing, wanting it to be Jim.

There was a tap at the window. She ignored it. It was probably Jim. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Tap, tap, tap. Again she ignored it. Tap, tap, tap; but harder this time. She actually did get up and went to the window, arranging her face so that she looked cross.

Jim was there, seemingly floating in midair, when she knew that he was really just sitting on his solar-surfer. He gave her a heart-melting smile and she grudgingly opened the window.

"What do you want, pervert?" she asked crossly. "I was sleeping."

"Sorry, I'm…sorry I upset you. That really wasn't a cool thing to say to you. Yeah, I'm sorry," he said bashfully. He ran a hand through his bangs, and blushed. "My mom would beat me stupid if she heard me say that."

"You're already stupid," she replied, crossing her arms and sticking a hip out.

His blush quickly turned to an angry flush.

"Look, I'm trying to apologize here! You're not helping by being frustrating!" he said, blue eyes flashing.

"I'm just being honest," she said.

"Okay, you're sort of right, I do some pretty fucking stupid things….look, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

There were plenty of things he could do to make it up to her…better start off small.

"No," she said flatly. His jaw dropped.

"Look, I'll take on a moonlit ride on my solar-surfer, how 'bout that?"

"It's a _solar_-surfer. This is what we call _night_, when the sun goes down and the moon comes out."

"Then explain why I'm still floating here, and not falling to the ground?"

"Touché." Kiera stood firmly at the window.

"Well, come on!" He held his hand out to her. She stayed there.

"Do you trust me?" He offered her his hand again. She hesitated but took it and he pulled her up onto the board. She closed her arms around his bare stomach and hung on for dear life as he took off.


	2. Maybe It

Chapter Two: Maybe it's Love

"It's easy! Just balance, Kiera!" called the brown-haired boy joyfully as the girl with him wobbled on his solar-surfer.

"But I"-

"Kiera, you can do it!" Jim said stubbornly. He had pulled her out of school to teach her how to surf. The rocky beach they were on made Kiera nervous, as the void after the crumbling sand was nothing but space. She did not want to go hurtling off into space.

"Are you sure they won't that we never showed up to school?" she said, hoping that would get off the board. She wobbled precariously again.

"Never! They haven't said anything to me yet and I haven't been to school in a month!" Jim barked as a solar wind whisked through, ruffling his hair and earring. Kiera didn't really appreciate that wind. It narrowly went up her long green skirt and spread it out, revealing her drawers to Jim. He did nothing about it; he just laughed and pulled his jacket on.

"JIM! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" she screeched as the board hovered a few more feet above the ground.

"Balance!" he shouted back. The wind blew a little harder and the board shifted.

She toppled over and suddenly, everything seemed to fall in slow motion. She fell down towards Jim. His arms opened to catch her. His face, her eyes briefly flickering to it, suddenly got a worried look that she had never seen on it. She flinched as her arms hit flesh and closed her eyes, afraid of what he might do if she touched him.

His arms locked arms her waist, pulling her up slightly as she grasped her wrists around his neck. Her nose was smashed into his chest. She felt her eyes widen at his…less than pretty smell of old food, machine oil, and general boy-ness.

"Hey, spitfire, you okay?" he asked, pulling her back to face him, his facial expression one of such tenderness and concern that she never would've guessed to see out of Jim Hawkins.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be alright," she murmured, blushing and stepping back.

"Are ya sure? I don't…I don't want to have to take you to a hospital…or give you CPR or anything," he said, rubbing the back of his head and looking awkward.

"I think you'd like to give me CPR, Jim, any guy would," Kiera said airily, trying to make him uncomfortable. She flounced away, smoothing down her white blouse and tugging the azalea pink belt around her waist a little tighter. "Can you even perform CPR, Jim?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Show me then." This could be it! She felt like jumping up and down in joy.

His hand reached out and touched her waist and he pulled her in, close to him. Gently, he pushed a lock of hair out of her face and leaned in.

"Well, first, I'd check your heart, to make sure it's beating fast enough." He pressed his ear to her heart. Kiera felt it double in speed as he took a deep breath and lifted his head, his nose barely missing her breast.

"And since your heart is still beating, I'll just breathe." Jim leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers in an undeniable kiss.

Thin and chapped. His lips were thin and chapped, not exactly what Kiera was expecting, but it was a…_nice_ kiss all the same.

They broke apart.

"Uhm…so, how was it?" Jim asked, looking self-conscious.

"It was a nice kiss," Kiera replied a little too quickly.

"Just…_nice_? No fireworks?"

"No, no! There were fireworks…it was just…awkward…like most first kisses should be."

They exchanged a glance, and looked at their feet.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!"

Gasping, Kiera shut the door of her room and stood against it. She had just kissed Jim Hawkins! _The_ JimHawkins had just kissed her! Kiera Hawkins had a nice ring to it.

But it was Jim. He wasn't predictable. He was probably just playing with her, just to get some extra snogging in. He was only playing with her.

Was he?


	3. Crash

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet. If I did, I'd have money and spend my time making a sequel that included Kiera.

Rebel of My Dreams: Thanks for all the reviews!

All the stuff about trigonometry, I got from wikipedia. I'm not that good at math, so I've never taken trig.

Chapter Three: Crash

Kiera couldn't stand it. She flipped around in her bed, trying to find a comfortable position, but still felt restless.

She and Jim had barely spoken for week since their kiss. They would hang out together, skipping school, but didn't talk much. They mostly flew around the planetoid on the solar-surfer.

"Hey, what's up?" _That's what I'll say to him tomorrow, just to see if he'll talk_. Her father stumped in from a hard day at work; she heard his heavy work boots thump on the floor as he collapsed on the couch, probably in a drunken stupor.

She tossed and turned as she listened to the ruckus at the Benbow next door. Some travelers must have gotten in a fight. Mrs. Hawkins could handle it, she was a strong woman. But where was Jim? He usually came down to defend his mother. Maybe he wasn't feeling well?

Kiera rolled over again and closed her eyes, trying to sleep, thinking of how soft the pillow was and how much better she feel with a full night's sleep. She turned on her digital Victrola, which played soft, peaceful music. Sleep came, but she felt anxious.

Instead of meeting Jim at Deadman's Point that morning, she hopped on the shuttle that took her to school, thinking that she best throw the school off her trail, so she didn't get in trouble.

As she wandered the surgically clean, crowded white halls, she looked for a skinny rat-tail and metal braced boots that said Jim was here at school with her. Though highly unlikely to be, her hopes raised when she whispers about him being at school during her third period astronomical navigation class.

Someone tugged at her long skirt as she hurried off to her history class. She turned, surprise plastering her face.

"Hey spitfire, what's up?" asked Jim.

"Jim!" she squealed, and threw her arms around his neck, scattering her books on the floor. "Why in the galaxy are in school?" she whispered, leaning back and looking at him.

"I was bored; you weren't at Deadman's Point this morning," he said simply. "Did you know that your skirt matches your eyes perfectly? Did you do that on purpose today?" She eyed him carefully, his eyes flickering back and forth from the professor nearby to her.

_He's up to something, I know it. _He suddenly bent down at gathered her books.

"That's awfully nice of you to notice, Jim, now if you'll excuse me," she said coldly, taking her books and turning to head to her classroom.

"Hey, spitfire! Why are you so cold? I thought we were friends!" he shouted, chasing after her. There was a slight moment of electric shock when his hand touched hers and clasped it. She melted.

"Sorry, I think I just had an out of body experience at that moment," she simpered. He smiled and led her to class.

* * *

Together, they ate lunch outside, drinking their sola-berry juice and Zelledron root vegetable pie. (A pathetic excuse for a lunch, but when your school pent most of its money on talented teachers, it was sort of worth it, even if you didn't care.) Occasionally, one of the rough-looking boys that Jim would hang out with when he was at school would come up, nudge him, and make a snide remark.

"So, Jim," said sandy-haired Wesley, for instance, "How's it shagging the pierced wonder?"

"Shove the fuck off, Wes!" Kiera felt close to tears.

Wesley rolled his eyes and walked away with a Machiki boy she vaguely recognized as being called Cardonis or Car for short.

"I'm sorry about them, they're sort of immature." Jim gave her an apologetic look, made only look slightly sinister by the tiny scar under his eye.

"It's okay, I mean, it wasn't for him to say that, but I'll get over it." He smiled, reached out, and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Is there any reason why you've got so many piercings?"

"I got more when you got yours." She flushed slightly, looking down at her lunch.

"And the belly bar is just 'coz you like it, right?"

"You read my mind."

"What's your favorite color?" One of his thick eyebrows twitched above his blue-gray-green eyes.

"I…I like blues, and grays, and greens."

"What about red? Your pajamas are red, and so is your blouse today," he observed.

"Well, I was just seeing if you were watching me closely enough to know that red is pretty high up on my list of preferred colors!"

"I'm sure, spitfire; I'm sure that was it. I watch you close enough as it is."

"'I hate stalkers, even if they are cute!'"

"Don't use my own words against me!" he snapped playfully, flicking a bit of paper at her. He stretched out over the back of his chair a moment later, sticking his legs out lazily. He scratched his face, sighed, and rubbed his neck boredly. "Y'know, you wanna bust outta this place? I'm getting bored."

"Sneak out of school!? You're joking, right?"

"No, come on, let's break out." Kiera planted herself firmly in her seat, wrapping her arms and legs together so tightly that she hoped they'd never come undo, but Jim grabbed her wrist and he was a lot stronger than she was.

Jim pulled her back into the school through a throng of students trying to get to lunch and they crept through the deserted main corridor, Jim's metal-braced boots making heavy clunks on the marble-like floor. Kiera was forced to look upward at the high, cathedral-like ceiling for a moment as Jim led her past a room packed with teachers, thinking that she heard voices.

"Ssh!" he hissed as he wrenched open his locker. He placed a small bit of steel on the magnetic lock mechanism. Throwing his pack over his shoulders, he whispered, "The damn thing always gives me so much trouble. I hate magnets and I can never remember the stupid combination. Go get your stuff; and hurry!"

She padded silently to her locker in her leather soled slippers and removed her sling full of books. He franticly waved at her to hurry, watching the door of the teachers' room. She scurried, her heart racing, but slid on the slippery floor.

She landed with a muffled thump, scarcely noticeable, but she watched in horror as time passed in slow motion again and her sling fell, her trigonometry book slid out and fell to the floor, splitting open.

"_Certain equations involving trigonometric functions are true for all angles and are known as __trigonometric identities.__ Many express important geometric relationships. For example, the Pythagorean identities are an expression of the Pythagorean Theorem. Here are some of the more commonly used identities, as well as the most important formulae connecting angles and sides of an arbitrary triangle. For more identities see trigonometric identity…_" the slow, dark voice called out, pictures of triangles flashing from the pages. She slammed it shut as Jim flew out, grabbed her 'round the waist and pulled her out from the middle of hall to a niche behind a trash compactor as the door of the noisy room opened.

"I wonder what that was? I could have sworn I heard one of the sophmore trigonometry books a moment ago," said the voice of what Kiera recognized as her trigonometry teacher. Jim tightened over her, his body practically covering hers completely, crouching behind the bulky trash compactor. Her body tingled as…certain parts touched her. Her breath quickened as the excitement of being caught erased most other thoughts. She could feel his heaving chest, practically see the smirk, and she clasped her hands to his as his arms tightened a little further around her.

"Miles…forget about it…teaching all those lazy wretches all day…and knowing that you're the only one listening…is just making you hallucinate," said the wheezy voice of…maybe one of the secrataries? Kiera wasn't sure.

Her trig teacher shut the door and the talk resumed. Kiera and Jim emerged from behind the machine and gave a sigh of relief.

"That was some rush, wasn't it, spitfire?" he whispered, a wicked grin spreading across his face. She nodded breathlessly and Jim grabbed her and they ran off down the hall, where Jim had left his solar-surfer.


	4. Fly

Chapter Four: Fly

"C'mon, let's ride!" Jim said excitedly as he revved up his surfer. He grabbed Kiera around the waist again and thrust her in front of him. She heard the faint _pop!_ and the surfer took off, faster than he'd ever pushed it before. The sail went flying after a moment and he grabbed onto the handle and her waist too.

"WOOOHOOO!" he yodeled out, as the wind whipped Kiera's hair around. She detained it slightly and tied it with a ribbon as they slowed for a moment.

The rush started again. She was screaming her lungs out, fingers laced tightly with Jim's as they turned recklessly around to head for their planetoid and Deadman's Point (Jim's favorite playground) and Jim hollered his joy, though he had a firm grip on her waist.

A thermal was caught and they were pushed upward as Jim pulled her back into a steep lean with him. She heard the sail go down and she instinctively grabbed the belt and waistband of his pants as he yelled in ecstasy.

They spun, falling, turning, flipped once, and spun downwards more. Kiera felt the world go oddly peaceful in those few moments. Then the world came crashing around her ears and she screamed like a native of Banshee 11.

"Would you be so kind as to take your hand out of my pants, darlin'?" Jim mused in her ear quietly. She quickly took her hand out and latched onto the handle of the sail.

"Sorr—YAAAH!" They picked up speed quickly, racing along the canyons at breakneck speed. She eventually shut her eyes and managed to enjoy the run for a few lingering moments. Jim had both hands on the rail, though he encased her as he jerked sometimes to the left or right, trying not to crash into a camouflaged obstacle.

If only it could have lasted forever. As the time for school to let out drew nearer, they had to head back to the other side of the planetoid, so not to get caught by Mrs. Hawkins or possibly Doctor Doppler.

"So, did you have fun, spitfire?" Jim asked as he dropped her off in front of the complex.

"Maybe," she muttered, giving him a look that said she had.

"I'll see you tomorrow, at Deadman's Point, okay?" She yawned slightly, gesturing that she understood and knew.

"Bye," he murmured, and closed in for a kiss. His lips were not as chapped this time, she noticed appreciatively. It was a calm kiss, but they separated with a slight suck, as if their lips were suddenly magnetized to each other.

"Bye," she murmured, the effect of the kiss, the feel of his tongue in her mouth still lingering. She touched her lips lightly as she went back up to her apartment.


	5. Closely Cornered

Chapter Five: Closely Cornered

Kiera awoke with a smile on her face. She had slept so late that day that Jim was forgotten about for a moment.

A siren wailed past and she shot straight up. Was it truant officers? She patted her hair down and hurried to the window. There was a squad ship, but it wasn't outside her complex. _They had caught Jim!_

She watched in horror as two police-droids ushered a struggling Jim to the Benbow's door. The rain only added to her horror. She could hear the 'droids whirr out his charges and saw them left. Shouts rang out as they left and she could hear the slamming of doors.

Jim entered his room, kicked a few things and then he paused. She slid on a long brown skirt for the moment. Her red half-blouse would have to do as Jim crawled out of the window and began throwing pebbles down the roof moodily. The rain ceased to a drizzle as she asked, "Jim, what happened?"

"I was flying at Deadman's Point. They caught me soaring through a 'restricted area' and arrested me," he snarled, chucking the last pebble with more vehemence at the docking station.

"I suppose all I can say is that I'm sorry that happened, Jim," she said, crawling to the roof of the Benbow to sit beside him.

"Dammit! Kiera, if you'd've shown up, you'd've convinced me not to fly through that transformer and I'd've never gotten caught!" he shouted.

"Jim, it's not my fault! I was tired! I didn't do anything! Start thinking with your own mind! I can't be there to be your conscience for the rest of your life!" she shouted back. Her hand rose to slap him.

"What if I want you to be there for the rest of my life?" he muttered, eyes narrowing. Her hand dropped.

"Jim, I didn't know you…you felt that way, I mean, wow, that's…oh!" He grabbed her roughly and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they locked into place. His wonderfully rough hands squeezed at her exposed sides. She pinched at hard, muscled shoulders. He nipped at her lips, such a nice feeling and, and…nothing for a moment as he dropped his chin to her shoulder.

"I'm so glad we're such good friends, spitfire."

"What?! I…I thought…I—you bastard!" She left the embrace in anger and confusion, flitting back across to her apartment and slamming the window, almost drawing the curtains.

"What?! What did I say?!" he shouted, just loud enough so she could hear it through the glass.

She threw the curtains open and shoved the window up. "So you'd snog your best friend, eh?! Why don't you go get Wesley!? I think he's long overdue for some kissing!"

"Kiera!" But it was too late; she'd slammed the window and drawn the curtains, and was drowning him out with music.

A resounding crash caught her attention sometime later. A ship fell to port at the Benbow's dock, catching fire at the last minute. Sticking her head out the window, she watched Jim rush down from his spot on the roof and tap on the glass, shouting, "You okay, mister?!" His voice jumped half an octave in nerves.

An alien stumped out and Jim dragged him inside the inn. Her heart panged; he really did have feelings.

Did he?


	6. Lost

This is it folks! Do me a favor and review! I know that people have read this story...and I happen to own a rapier.

Chapter Six: Lost

Brushing tears from her eyes for the fourth time that week, Kiera paced her room. Jim had been too busy for her for a while. Maybe today, he'd have a little spare time to listen to her apology. She felt bad.

She walked up to Deadman's Point, but he was nowhere to be found.

He wasn't pacing the tiny village.

She miserably plodded to the Benbow, thinking that he might be helping his mother out for once.

She walked in, and saw Mrs. Hawkins cleaning off her bar.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hawkins, um, is Jim here?" she asked quietly. Mrs. Hawkins's eyebrows twitched.

"No, he left yesterday with our friend Doctor Doppler. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Kiera; Kiera Smythson, his…girlfriend?"

"He's never mentioned you before…you'd think that he'd mention a girlfriend…." Mrs. Hawkins murmured, more to herself than to Kiera.

"Can you tell me where he is and when he'll be back?" At least she could write letters then. Mrs. Hawkins checked her up and down; Kiera suddenly felt glad that she dressed so modestly in long sleeves and long skirts.

"No, he's-he's on a ship, and I'm not sure when they're going to make port next, or where for-for that matter—excuse me please, dear!" wailed the older woman. She rushed away into her kitchen, suspiciously looking like she was crying.

Kiera turned, feeling like she was going to cry too. Shutting the door behind her, she felt the tears release over her face.

He didn't care enough about her to tell his mother.

_He never cared about you, you silly girl._

Her obsession didn't amount to enough.


End file.
